


love me for the day

by queerofcups



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: Dan and Phil have a housewarming party and Drunk and Very Flirty Dan is in attendance.





	love me for the day

**Author's Note:**

> So in 5 Different Types of Drunk People, Dan annotates that he’s a flirty drunk and I was like, oh really?

“I’m sure you could find somewhere to sit. Someone’s face, maybe?” slips out of Dan’s mouth, unbidden. He’s aware that he’s leering at Louise, who, while very fit, he loves like a very motherly older sister.  
  
“Oh god,” Dan says, looking down at the glass of champagne in his hand accusatorily and back up at Louise, who looks amused and was definitely vlogging. “I can’t believe I just said that. Please don’t include that in your vlog. I’m going to go somewhere and die now. Thank you for coming to our new home.”  
  
Dan makes his way through the crowd filling their new apartment. It’s not nearly the squeeze it would have been in the old apartment and everyone’s been oohing and aaahing over their new decor since the housewarming party started a few hours ago.

He’s almost to the other side of the living area, scanning the space for Phil when he bumps into Caspar. When he and Phil first envisioned the homecoming party, it had been a small thing with their closest friends. Then Phil had started making noise about all the parties they’d been invited to over the years by their coworkers and how they’d never reciprocated because of the size of their flat. Dan had acquiesced and watched the guest list grow before his eyes into this weirdly well attended friends and friendly co-workers shindig. Which was why he was gently patting Caspar’s pec, a little dazed and definitely drunk.

“Dan!” Caspar says, pulling him into one of those manly, clappy straight boy hugs.

“Casp!”Dan says, smiling at Caspar. He stays within hugging distance. He’s drunk enough to be swaying on his feet a little, so he rests a hand on Capsar’s chest to steady himself. “Hi. How’s the party going for you?”

Caspar grins at him, glancing down at his hand, “Excellent, mate! I’m really glad you invited us, this is a really cool place.” 

“Mm,” Dan says, nodding. “Definitely, hey, where’s Joe?” 

“Ah,” Caspar says, looking around, “Not entirely sure?” 

Dan looks at him. Capsar looks back, then glances down at Dan’s hand, where he’s now sort of, lightly stroking Capar’s pec.

“Dan?” Caspar asks. Dan glances at his hand, and grins at Caspar.

“You know, I know you and Joe are _straight_ and all, but if you just need some coaching tips on how to take that to the next level, I’ve been told I’m a very good kisser—“

“Dan! Hello!” Phil says, coming out of nowhere, cutting him off. Rude. He’d turn to tell Phil he’s being rude, except Caspar’s making really hilarious confused noises and Phil is gently nudging him away with a hand on his hip.

Dan sighs and allows Phil to push him away from Caspar, squeezing Caspar’s pec a little as he goes. He’s fairly sure he hears Caspar squeak, but it gets lost in the music.

“Phil!” Dan says, turning to Phil. “I was matchmaking! There was a love connection about to happen.” 

Phil’s leads him toward the weirdly angular yet comfy ottoman thing that’s become his favorite piece of furniture in the apartment after he and Dan had fought over buying it for hours.  
  
PJ is sitting on the couch across from it. Phil lets go of his hip to sit on the ottoman and Dan gingerly steps over PJ’s outstretched legs to sit on the floor next to Phil. It’s a little uncomfortable, but Dan can lean his head against Phil’s knee. The room spins around him gently. Phil drops a hand to his hair, scritching a little and Dan moans.  
  
Phil and PJ start talking again, clearly continuing a conversation about a collab idea they’ve been batting around for months. Phi tugs Dan’s hair a little, probably to get him to lift his head up, but Dan just moans again.  
  
“You doin’ alright there, Howell?” PJ asks him.  
  
Dan looks up at him, and licks his lips. “Not as alright as you could make me feel. You know you’re on me and Phil’s list, right?”  
  
“Dan,” Phil laughs and drops his hand out of Dan’s hair. “I had to save Caspar from him. Dan was trying to hook him and Joe up by seducing him?”

  
“Is it that point in the night already?” PJ asks lightly, reaching over to ruffle Dan’s hair. Dan tilts his head agreeably, making more pleased noises.  
  
“I’m very drunk and you’re very pretty,” Dan confirms, nodding. The room spins a little faster. He pulls away from PJ and drains the rest of his champagne and says, “’m also totally down to be part of some kind of…crazy blue eyed visionary filmmaker sandwich. We could call Chris for old time’s sake?”

“I should probably be stopping this?” Phil says above him. Dan can tell from his voice that he’s definitely laughing. “How many glasses of champagne have you had?” 

He appreciates being around Phil and PJ, some of the people who’ve seen him at his drunk and sluttiest. They’re the safest people to be around right now, with his loose lips and roving eyes. Honestly, they probably should have factored Drunk and Very Flirty Dan into things when they were planning the housewarming party.  He’s suddenly very glad that they cut the guest list before they’d started talking about BBC Radio 1 people. He could just see himself hitting on Grimmy and Phil having to deal with whatever Nick’s response was. 

Dan hums and tilts his head back against Phil’s knee again, looking around the room at their friends and coworkers. “Enough to hit on Louise. D’you reckon Alfie and Zooey would let me have a go? Also, are we just not talking about the thing going on between Louise and Marcus? At least, the thing that _should_ be going on.” 

“We aren’t, because chemistry doesn’t equal sexual attraction.” Phil says like he _always_ says when Dan tries to gossip about Louise and Marcus. He plucks Dan’s glass from his hand and standing. “Do you want more or do you want a break?”

“Shots!” Dan says. Beside him, PJ cheers a little.

Phil, who tells him no all the time but is easily charmed, doesn’t mention that this isn’t really a shots type of affair. Instead, he smiles at them, and wanders away. Dan watches him go, across the living area and over to the alcohol-covered counter, near where the first versions of their plushies watch the party from atop their fridge. When he gets tired of watching Phil (tracing from his shoulders down to his ridiculous waist), he scootches around to lean against PJ’s knees.

He tilts his head to look up at PJ upside down and says, very seriously, “We should make out.”

PJ, who’s drinking the bright blue cocktail Phil insisted on them making as the official housewarming drink, finishes the sip he’s taken and makes a contemplative noise. “Fairly sure Soph ruled that out after the last time, with the fun dip?”

Dan nods and sighs. “That’s fair. It’s probably pretty hard to get all that green shit out of the carpet. Do you think Phil would let me do body shots?”

PJ throws his head back and laughs. “No, Dan, I don’t think he would.” 

Dan whines a little but settles against PJ. 

They sit in silence for a moment before PJ says, “Hey. This is a nice place. You guys are doing good.” 

Drunk and Very Flirty Dan doesn’t do well with feelings, so he nods and bites at his nails, spits out the little flecks of glitter that get in his mouth. 

“It’s probably the happiest we’ve ever been,” Dan says. Drunk and Very Flirty Dan also tends to be Blithely Honest Dan. He doesn’t really wish he could muster up this sort of obnoxious flirtatiousness in his sobriety, but he wouldn’t mind being able to chat about his feelings so casually sometimes.   

“We can tell,” PJ says, sliding down to sit next to him on the floor. “We can all tell.” 

Dan bursts into his dumb, wheezy giggle. “Is that your way of telling me our fans suspect something?” 

PJ smirks over at him. “You invited a bunch of youtubers to your very adult home for a housewarming party. You might as well tweet them a wedding invite. Dan?” 

Dan, who’d been winking lasciviously at a bewildered Joe Sugg, turns to look at him. “Haven’t you heard? Japan was our honeymoon. We’ve been married for years now, according to them.”

“And you still haven’t gotten me a ring.” Phil says, returning. He sits on the ottoman and very carefully hands them shot glasses of something dark, and sparkly. Dan has learned better than to question it when Phil produces sparkly foods out of nowhere. Instead, he tilts his head back, bracing against the burn of alcohol. It’s sweet, and mostly smooth and warms him all the way down. 

“You’re my favorite,” Dan grins at Phil, who’s finished his own shot. “You’re totally getting blown after everyone leaves.” 

Phil has endured Drunk and Very Flirty Dan more than anyone else on earth, and still somehow finds a reason to blush. He ducks his head and hehehes quietly. Dan considers if they could get away with disappearing from their own party for a few minutes. He doesn’t think he has the coordination to properly blow Phil, and that last shot hasn’t even hit him yet, but he’s could go for drunk makeouts with _someone_. Drunk and Very Flirty Dan appreciates the press of a warm body and a warm mouth and isn’t all that vexed about the owner. Sober Dan is generally chuffed to have a partner that takes this sort of behavior in stride and gamely directs him away from anyone that might take things more seriously than a bit of kissing. 

“Who else is on this list?” PJ asks beside him, throwing an arm around Dan’s shoulders and leaning against him heavily. Dan appreciates the indication that he’s not the only one a little wasted in their little trio. Then he appreciates how nice PJ’s arm feels against his.

“There’s no list.” Phil says.

“Have you been working out?” Dan asks at the same time, pressing back against PJ’s arm and doing a little shimmy. 

PJ looks between the two of them, not certain who to respond to first. Dan smolders at him, pursing his lips a little. PJ laughs a little and turns to Phil. 

“There’s no list?” he asks. 

“No,” Phil says, sliding off the ottoman to sit on the floor with them. Dan throws his outstretched legs into Phil’s lap and tilts his head onto PJ’s shoulder. “We just sort of…talk it out.” 

From this angle he can listen to both of them and watch the makeshift dancefloor that had been made out of a cleared out area of their living room. The string lights (Dan’s aesthetic insistence) turned everything dim and warm and slightly golden and most of his favorite people in the world were in this room. If he could get someone to make out with him (and maybe a slice of pizza) this would be the actual best moment of his life. 

“D’you think Marcus would be up for it?” Dan asks, graciously letting Phil and PJ in on his thought process.  “He did send me that one text.” 

“On a dare from Louise,” Phil points out, sipping from his own champagne. He’s mostly sober, which is annoying. If Phil was as drunk as Dan, he’d probably agree to go make in a coat closet or something. Or their bedroom, since they’re adults or whatever. Or hell, even the guest bedroom. Drunk Phil is always up for it, even if he’s no match for Dan’s whirlwind of sex. 

“We have so many rooms to bang in,” Dan says, grinning at Phil. “And I’m a whirlwind of sex.” 

“You’ve gotta christen them all,” PJ, a true friend, agrees. Dan pats his thigh amicably. Then he squeezes a little for good measure. With his other hand he sets his shotglass down and pets the carpet. It’s a nice, good texture. He sort of wouldn’t mind laying down on it. 

“We’re not starting now,” Phil says, because he knows Dan too well. 

Dan rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Of course not. We’re adults, who take care of their guests and don’t go bang in the coat closet, no matter how fun it would be. We’ll wait til they leave.” 

“That’s probably not very long now,” PJ says, looking at his watch. “ 

Dan hums another little noise, then keeps humming, along with the music. He’s drunk, and a little tired, and maybe just having pizza and a few people over would have been a better housewarming. He rolls his head on PJ’s shoulder so he can look at Phil, who’s bopping along to the music, lost in his own world. 

“We’re those losers in the corner at our own party,” Dan says, smiling at Phil. “Plus PJ.” 

“We are,” Phil says, smiling back at him. “Plus PJ.” 

“Not quite sure how I feel about this addendum,” PJ adds. “Oh, people are going for the coat closet. Do you want me to play good host with Phil while you sit here and be drunk.” 

Dan, who’s eye closed at some point during PJ’s sentence, moans tiredly, and nods. “You’re at the top of me and Phil’s list now, tiger.”

“There is no list,” Phil says. PJ laughs and rearranges Dan to lean against the couch. Dan slits his eyes to watch them both climb to their feet and head to the door to tell people goodbye. 

Dan must fall asleep for a few minutes, because when he blinks again, the apartment is empty of most people. Someone has turned on the overhead light in the kitchen, brightening the place up a bit, and Phil and PJ are at the door, seeing the last stragglers out. 

“Hey,” Phil says, coming over to sit next to him on the floor, crowding in close. His wraps cool fingers around Dan’s.  “Bed?” 

“Bed,” Dan says, and doesn’t move. “Is PJ coming with us? I haven’t seduced anybody yet. Drunk and Very Flirty Dan will be so disappointed.” 

“Pretty sure you’re still drunk, mate.” PJ crouches down on his other side. “Still flirty?” 

“I’ve definitely had this dream before,” Dan tells him. Phil laughs. 

PJ grins and leans forward, pressing his mouth to Dan’s. PJ’s mouth is warm, and a little sticky from his drinks and he smells familiar, and comforting. Beside him Phil squeezes Dan’s hand. Dan sighs into the kiss, feels PJ’s mouth turn upward. Dan really, really loves kissing. They separate quietly and Dan darts forward to peck PJ’s mouth once more, mischievous. PJ’s grinning at him when he pulls back. 

“Night, lads,” PJ says standing up. “Got a ladyfriend to get back to.” 

Dan grins at him and waves, closes his eyes again. “Drunk and Very Flirty Dan hopes you know that this can only every be a physical thing. His heart belongs to someone else.” 

“Tired and Happily Dating Someone Else PJ appreciates that,” PJ says, sounding far away. 

Dan listens to the soft murmur of PJ and Phil say goodbye to each other, is pretty certain he hears the soft sound of mouths meeting, and lets himself drift on drunken exhaustion until Phil’s tugging on his hands, encouraging him to stand up. 

Dan yawns again and follow Phil down the hallway to their bedroom, eyes still mostly closed. They shuffle through nighttime routines and Dan groans when he finally lays down in their bed, relieved. 

“Phil,” he says in the direction of their bathroom. Phil pokes his head out of the door, continues brushing his teeth. 

Dan pushes himself up. “Phil, I’m too tired to make it good. I’ll just lie here and you do what you have to do.” 

Phil rolls his eyes and ducks back into the bathroom. Dan listens to him spit and rinse, fighting off sleep. His head feels heavy and a little cotton-y and he can feel the oncoming cringe if he thinks too hard about some of the things he’s said tonight. 

The bed dips as Phil bounces on to it and scoots closer. 

“Good night?” Phil asks. 

“Only groped one person mildly inappropriately, house is sufficiently warmed and I got to kiss someone!” Dan says, and cheers weakly. 

“You did,” Phil says, fondness warming his voice.

“Are we going to do it now?” Dan asks, turning to look at Phil. “Because I’m only gonna be this drunk for a few more minutes. Then, first stop, Hangover Town.”

“We’ll try in the morning,” Phil says, tugging him closer.

Dan throws an arm across Phil and presses his fingers into Phil’s skin a little, just to feel the solidness of him. Tomorrow morning, he’ll read through the mocking texts definitely waiting on him from PJ and Louise at least and maybe send a few winking emojis and pineapples to Caspar. Tonight, he’s happy to ride the soft waves of drunkenness, absorbing Phil’s warmth and tangling their limbs together.

“It was a good night,” Dan confirms, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at queerofcups.tumblr.com


End file.
